militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Odoevsky
| birth_place = Saint Petersburg, Russian Empire | death_date = | death_place = Psezuape, Russian Empire | genre = poetry, drama | notableworks = Prophetic strings' igniting sounds | nationality = Russian }} Alexander Ivanovich Odoevsky ( , November 26 (December 8), 1802, Saint Petersburg, Russian Empire – October 10 (22) or August 15 (27), 1839, Psezuape, now Lazarevskoe, Sochi, Russia) was a Russian poet and playwright, and one of the leading figures of the 1825 Decembrist revolt. One of Odoevsky's lines, "One spark will start a flame" has come down in history as a long-lasting slogan of the Russian revolutionary movement. It was chosen as a motto (signed as: the "Decembrists' reply to Pushkin") for the Lenin-founded newspaper Iskra, also giving the magazine its title, which means "spark". Biography Alexander Odoevsky was born in Saint Petersburg, to an old family of Russian aristocrats. He received a high quality home education and in 1821 joined the military. One of his best friends and a major influence was his relative, the playwright Aleksander Griboyedov. By 1825 Odoevsky had begun writing poetry, but few of his works of this early period remain, The Ball (1825), a critique of high society life, being one of them. In late 1824 Odoevsky joined the secret Northern Society and became part of its most radical contingent. On December 13, 1825, he supported Kondraty Ryleev who expressed his will to "give their lives to the first attempt to bring freedom to Russia". On the day of December 14 (25) Odoevsky was one of the commanders of the mutineers in the Senate Square where 3 thousand military men gathered to refuse to swear allegiance to the new Tsar, Nicholas I of Russia, proclaiming instead their loyalty to Grand Duke Constantine Pavlovich and the Russian Constitution. After the coup's failure he was arrested, sent to the Petropavlovskaya fortress, later convicted, sentenced to hard labour, and deported to Siberia. Odoevsky's best-known poems, including Prophetic strings' igniting sounds (Strun ve′shchikh pla′mennye zvu′ki) where his famous line "One spark will start a flame" comes from, were written in the late 1820s - early 1830s, first in prison in Petersburg, then at a Siberian factory he was sent to work in. In early 1833 Odoevsky was relieved from his sentence of hard labour and sent to a settlement, first in Irkutsk, then in Tobolsk. In August 1837 he found himself amongst several Decembrists who, by a special decree of Nicholas I, had been transferred to serve in the Caucasus. As a sentry in a Nizhegorodsky dragoon regiment, he forged a close friendship with Mikhail Lermontov, an officer there. It was Lermontov who responded to the news of Odoevsky's death in 1839 with the tribute "I Knew him. We wandered side by side..." that has become famous in its own right. In Odoevsky's lifetime only the play Saint Bernard was published (in Sovremennik 1838, Vol.X). In 1862 a volume of his collected poetry was published in Leipzig. A more complete version, including a biography of the author, was published in 1883 in Saint Petersburg. References Category:1802 births Category:1839 deaths Category:Russian poets Category:People from Saint Petersburg